MLB- The not so lonely Birthday
by Roxychick9614
Summary: Expect for going to school, Adrien always spends his birthday alone however this year his day falls on a Saturday, so he will really be alone. What he doesn't know is a certain young lady with pigtails decides to visit him and make him feel not so lonely on his birthday. Marichat, Adrienette, and LadyNoir. One shot.


**Hi everyone!**

 **Welcome back to yet another short story. One Shot.**

 **I feel like I might be running a little dry on ideas for short stories, But fear not, the show must go on.**

 **So for now, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The not so lonely Birthday**_

* * *

"Happy Birthday Adrien." Natalie stepped into the dinning area, where Adrien had just finished his breakfast.

Today was Saturday, and that meant, no school, no friends, no celebration.

Adrien sighed lowly as he dabbed the dry napkin across his lips.

"Why the long face Adrien? Smile it's your 16th birthday"

Adrien rolled his eyes. 'yeah... just another day to everyone else. Especially to my father.'

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Marinette sprung out of her bed and twirled around her room.

"Good morning Marinette" Tikki hovered in front of her.

Marinette's smile grew even wider. "Ah! Good morning Tikki!" Marinette cupped her hands together to pull the Kwami closer and kiss her head.

"My, you sure are in a good mood today"

"Of course I am! Tikki it's Adrien's 16th birthday!"

The small kwami giggled. "I know, you only said it about a million times yesterday. So what are you going to do this year for him?"

Marinette's smile disappeared. "What am I going to do for him?" Marinette pulled at her hair. "AHHH! What am I going to do for him!? I gave him a scarf last year, I can't do that again! Ohh I'm so lame why didn't I think of something to get him!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something Marinette, you're amazing with this type of stuff."

Marinette plopped down on her bed to sulk. "Yeah, but I don't even know what he likes."

"Sure you do" Tikki reassured. "You have it all in the magazines you have. It should say all his likes and dislikes right?"

"Tikki you're a genius!" Marinette sat on her floor, dove under her bed and pulled out a big box of Adrien's magazines.

"Now, let's see here"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"So what will you do today Adrien?" Natalie asked as the boy opened the dinning room door.

The only thing he can do on his birthday weekend. "Sit in my room and play video games all day." Adrien disappeared behind the door.

"Happy Birthday Adrien!" Plagg smiled as he offered some of his cheese.

"Really Plagg, not this again! Get that disgusting smelling cheese out of my sight." Adrien pinched his nose.

"Hey, you can't say I never did try" Plagg chuckled and swallowed the cheese. "Yummy!"

Adrien's eyes fell to his feet the moment he go into the privacy of his room.

"What's the matter Adrien? Have you decided that you actually want some cheese?"

"No Plagg!" Adrien sighed. "It's nothing forget it" Adrien fell face first into his pillows.

Adrien turned his head to view the large window in his room.

"It's not fair..." He growled.

Adrien is always alone for these types of things now, and he hates it. He hates being alone more than anything in this world.

Why is it no one seemed to care about him anymore? Well... The real him anyway.

Why can't people see that without a mask he wears one and with a mask he doesn't? He doesn't want to be prefect he never asked for it, he just wants the world to accept him for his imperfect self.

Adrien's eye burned with tears that dared to and fall.

"Damn it!" He cursed and wiped his eyes.

Just once?

Would it be wrong?

To be selfish...

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"AHHHH! I can't think of a single thing to get him! These magazines are useless!" Marinette pushed it to the side.

"Marinette? Are you alright up there?" Tom hollered up.

"U-Uh, Yeah Dad! Sorry, just fell over again"

"Well be careful"

"Alright!"

Marinette sighed, placing her head in her hands; which was being supported by her elbows locked into place on her lap "What am I going to do Tikki... I have no fabric so I can't make him anything, I hardly have any money..."

"Oh Marinette, you could always just stop by his house."

"What!?" Marinette looked at the kwami. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? You know where he lives right?"

"Well, yeah but... but what if... he's busy!" Marinette squeaked. "It is his birthday after all, he must have something super cool planned"

"Marinette, There isn't anything wrong with stopping by and wishing him a happy birthday in person."

Marinette fiddled with her fingers. Well it would give her the chance to see him today, Marinette always likes seeing Adrien. Plus it was his birthday, stopping by for a short quick visit shouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Okay fine! But just to wish him a happy birthday" Marinette agreed.

"Good girl Marinette!" Tikki smiled.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Marinette paced back and forth Adrien's gate. God what was she thinking?! Going to Adrien's house uninvited! What will Adrien think of her? What if he doesn't want to see her? Or What if he's just too busy!? No time like next time right?

Right! Marinette will just come back another time.

The blue bell eyed girl twirled around but before she could take a step the large gate behind her started making a vibrating noise and before Marinette could even turn back around it opened and out came a black car.

Eeep!

When it stopped Marinette could feel the nerves in her body tighten

Oh crap! Was that Adrien?

She should run! Yeah run right now while she still had the chance.

Damn body! Move!

The back tinted window slowly started to roll down and Marinette felt hot, like she was going to pass out.

"I..." Marinette spoke under her breath. "Don't know if I can do this! I'm too nervous..."

"Marinette" Tikki spoke from the satchel. "You can do it!"

"I can't! I feel like my heart is about to explode"

"Remember! Adrien's birthday!"

Marinette blinked and clenched her fists. Right! She came here for a reason and by god she was going to wish him a happy birthday even if it killed her!

The window finally rolled all the way down and Gabriel Agreste peeked out it. "May I... help you with something little girl?"

"Um! Hey! No I was I mean Yes!"

"Well which is it? I don't have all day"

Marinette knitted her brows together. He was rude, and every word he spoke was like nails dragging on chalkboard. Scary.

"Sorry sir, I know you must be busy" Marinette breathed. "But please, I uh came to see Adrien. To wish him a happy birthday"

"Is that all?"

"Y-Yes" Marinette bit her lip.

Gabriel snapped his finger and in an instant popped out Natalie. "I will simply have my assistant tell him for you, there is no need for you to come inside, Adrien must be busy with his studies by now."

Marinette parted her lips. Wait a minute. "With all do respect sir... I was kind of hoping to tell him myself"

Gabriel lifted a brow causing Marinette to stiffen. "I-I mean if that's okay with you of course! hahah! Y-You see I couldn't think of anything to get or make him, so I figured I'd just stop by and say a quick hello! haha" Marinette rubbed the back of her head.

The girl shivered. Man it's like his eyes are daggers there is no way in hell she's getting in to see Adrien. Bummer.

"Very well then. Please do not take advantage of your welcome. Adrien is a very busy boy and doesn't always have time for childishness."

Childishness? What? Marinette tilted her head slightly. It's his birthday how is that childish?

No point in trying to ask, or she really might ruin her chance. With a quick nod of the head no more then a second later the tinted window back up and the car drove away.

"Right this way Ma'am" Natalie lead the way.

'I wish Alya were here' Marinette thought to herself.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Adrien" Natalie knocked on the door.

The blonde haired boy sat up on his bed, allowing Plagg to fly into his jacket as he turned his attention to the women, now standing in his doorway. "Yes?"

"You have a guest" She informed.

Adrien knitted his brows together. "I do?"

Marinette stumbled into the room with a nervously wide smile. "H-Hello!" Then her eyes fell to anything and everything other than the handsome man.

"Marinette!" Adrien jumped to his feet.

Well this certainly was a surprise, Marinette was probably the last person he expected to see. Not that he minded it. He was just shocked. What was she doing here of all places, on a Saturday? With no strict ruling she should be out having a little fun with friends or something.

Adrien closed a lot of the space in between him and the shy girl. "Hey!"

"Uhm" She finally met his eyes. "H-Hey! Adrien..." She mumbled his name.

"Well as promised I will be back in no more than a few minutes" Natalie spoke and closed the door behind her.

Oh gosh! Marinette's head then started to spin. She was alone with Adrien, in his room! OH GOSH, how should she feel about that.

Whatever feelings she should have were all masked out by how nervous she was all of a sudden.

Well she was nervous before, but now... now she was so nervous it was almost like her body started to shake.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien's angel like voice spoke causing Marinette's heart to skip.

"I... just wanted to see you" she smiled.

Adrien lifted a brow. "You wanted to see me?"

Marinette's face burnt a dark red. "W-Well! I mean! I- I wanted to see you s-so I can wish you a-a Happy Birthday!"

Adrien's mouth formed the 'o' shape. "Really? You came all this way for me?"

Marinette rubbed the back of her arm. "Yeah, I'm sorry... I don't have much money so I couldn't buy you a gift. I was going to make you something but I didn't have any fabric because this lame girl forgot to get some. But um..." Marinette pulled out a small blue box from her satchel. "I did grab you some things from the bakery. I don't really know if you care for sweets like this, so I made sure to stick more than one thing in here. There are some croissants, cookies and well..." Mariette giggled "Listen to me ramble you'll see once you open it"

Adrien's eyes softened and he stepped closer to Marinette making her blush when his hands covered her small ones on the box. "Marinette" he whispered.

"Thank you. You really don't know how much this means to me" Adrien smiled.

Marinette's heart skipped again and her eyes narrowed to the floor. "Y-You're welcome Adrien"

Breaking their moment was three knocks on the door and in stepping Natalie. Marinette pulled her hands away from the box and held the close to her side.

"Thank you for your visit" Natalie slightly bowed. "But I'm afraid it's time for you to go now"

"Yeah I understand" Marinette nodded.

"Wait? You're leaving already?"

Marinette looked at the green eyed boy. "I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome. Your father was very generous on letting me in"

"But-"

"Adrien your father wishes for you to continue you Chinese lessons." Natalie stated as she escorted Marinette out of the room.

Adrien clenched his fists. "Of course it's just like father to see today as every other day..."

 ** _XOXOXOX_**

Marinette plopped down on her bed with a long sigh.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki flew out of her satchel.

Marinette smiled. "Nothing, I just hope Adrien likes his gift. It wasn't much but hopefully-"

 _knock knock_

"Hm?" Marinette turned towards the window. "Chat?" The girl knitted her brows together. As she walked up to the window, Tikki flew into hiding.

"Hey Princess" Chat whispered in a low voice.

"What are you doing here?"

There was a brief pause. "I just came to see you"

Marinette shifted her weight onto one leg as she crossed her arms. "Really?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, but you have to be quiet, my parents are down stairs in the bakery"

"Alright" Chat accepted and hopped into the girls room.

"It is kind of unusual to see the Chat Noir here of all places." Marinette shut the window that was now causing a cold draft to gust in.

"Yeah, guess I just wanted some company, this kitty gets lonely too ya know"

"Ha-ha very funny" Marinette took it as a joke.

Chat narrowed his eyes and forced a smile. "My father expects me to continue today like any other day. It only makes sense coming from him, he's always too busy to care about this day or me."

Marinette turned to the cat, whom was now sitting on the pink bed. "Today's special for you?"

Chat pressed his lips together. "Yeah, today is..."

"What?" Marinette strolled closer to the cat.

"My birthday..."

Marinette's eyes seemed to widened a little. Chat has the same birthday as Adrien.

"Has your father at least wished you a happy birthday?" Marinette sat beside him.

Chat sighed. "I wish... I mean I guess he did, but not directly to me"

"What do you mean?"

"My father has other people wish me happy birthday for him"

Marinette's eye brows lifted to form a sentimental look. "Oh Chat..."

"Ya know just once I would like my father to wish me a happy birthday in person."

"Why don't you just tell him that?"

"Please... I can't talk to my father. If I even look at him I feel shamed."

"Shamed? Why?"

"My father expects me to be this perfect boy, always polite and never disobedient, and while I simply don't mind somethings, there are other things that I try to hide."

"Like what?" Marinette asked.

"I'm not as perfect as every one thinks I am... I have flaws too. I'm insecure, I question who I am and what I've become. Without the mask every one who looks at me sees who my father wants them to see... no one really sees me for me..."

Marinette observed the broken features on the cat, and suddenly a strong wave of guilt came flooding into her body, drowning her in heartache. She had no idea he was telling the truth about feeling lonely. He was always putting on a happy and cheerful face, making ridiculous puns; annoying her- well ladybug to pieces. How could she not notice his suffering?

And she calls herself a hero.

What a joke.

Chat's always been so kind and courageous. He's always there for her when she needs it and now... why can't she seem to be there for him when he needs it?

Why doesn't she have the right words to give?

Marinette's eyes started to water. That's right she's just a clumsy girl who doesn't know much about anything. How would _she_ comfort the cat anyway? She shouldn't even call herself his friend.

Ultimately, it's her duty as ladybug to see through the darkness and find the light, so why? Why couldn't she see the one person who needed her most, her partner, her secret I-won't-admit-it, crush.

"Marinette?" Chat broke the silence.

Marinette's eyes widened as Chat's thumb slid across her cheek, wiping the flow of tears, the girl didn't even realize came out.

"Wha'cha crying for?" Chat grabbed the girls shoulders and turned Marinette to face him. "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

Marinette sucked in a breath and pulled away enough to wipe her own eyes. "N-No... it's not that..."

"Then what is it?" Chat asked concerned.

"I-It's just... I'm so sorry"

The boy knitted his brows together. "What?"

"I... I don't know what to say... Here you are hurting and I don't know what I'm suppose to do to help you" More tears fell from the blue bell eyes.

"Marinette" Chat pulled her arms apart to look at her face. "Look at me"

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, green locking with blue. And she was surprised to see that a smile was resting on the boys face.

"You've already done more than enough"

"B-But I... didn't do anything."

"On the contrary my princess." Chat closed his eyes and leaned in, to rest his forehead against Marinette's.

Marinette's breath hitched at the sudden closeness. "Chat?"

"Princess, if it wasn't for you, I would have gone on about today thinking no one cared about me. I would have continued to be in the state of mind where I thought no one was willing to sacrifice their time for me. I would have been alone."

Marinette closed her eyes. "Stupid Kitty" The girl wrapped her arms around the mans neck and pulled him into a hug. "I'll never let you be alone."

 _ **XOXOXO**_

 **Bonus:**

"Great job tonight" Ladybug smiled with a fist bump.

"Thanks M'lady! You too! All in a day's work for two amazing super heros!" Chat puffed his chest proudly.

"I have something I would like to show you before my time runs out"

"Really?" The cat filled with curiosity "What is it?"

"Follow me" Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung away.

 **. . . .**

"Hey wait up" Chat finally caught up to the women in the red suit.

"Wait for it" Ladybug pointed above the Eiffel tower.

As if on cue something shot up into the sky and before Chat could make out what it was, it exploded into the night, lighting the area a green mixed with red.

"Fireworks?" Chat tilted his head.

"That's not all" Ladybug informed and as Chat peered down a dozen more fireworks were shot.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAT NOIR! THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS PROTECTING US!" The whole city hollered up to the cat on the building.

Chat blushed as tears filled his eyes. "E-Everyone is here?" The cat's eyes scanned the people of Paris; Nino, Chloe, Alya and so much more.

Ladybug leaned in and just before she pressed her lips onto the cat's cheek she whispered. "Happy Birthday Kitty"


End file.
